Wizards: Magic Mayhem
History The company made this ride in 3D. They agreed to make a theme park based on screens and 3D. The ride was constructed in 2011 and finished in 2012. The ride is a 3D simulator. It has many vehicles but stayed in different areas. Queue You will enter a castle. You will pass by talking animals and flying books. You will get your 3D glasses. A preshow is part of this also. You will enter a cave room with a large TV on top. Preshow A wizard student comes out. He clears his throat and talks. He will talk about his magics and his lessons in school. Another wizard student who is a girl, says that dragons may be part of this adventure. Another boy student wizard says that there will be large spiders and dark clawers. The wizard student, Sam, tells everyone to wait when the instructor tells you to enter the vehicle room. He also talks about the two student friends. The names are April and Darlo. April laughs at the name. Darlo shuts her mouth by his magic wand. The clip ends. The instructor will tell you to enter. When the door opens, you will sit on the vehicles and wait. The instructor will tell you to pull down the lap bar and put on your 3D glasses. The ride begins Ride Sam comes out telling you that their adventure will begin. They will start flying through the haunted forest. They stop when a loud sound was heard. Darlo gets scared that he shoots his magic around, making the vehicle fly so high. April puts them down, making the vehicle crash. A spider comes out, scaring the students. The spider jumps onto the vehicle, making 3D effect. Sam shoots his magic at the spider, making the spider disappear. The students then fly out of the forest and enters into a dark cave. Smoke burst out of the cave, making smoke effect. The students get scared. A dragon bursted out fire, making more smoke effect. The students started to fly out with the dragon flying behind them. The students shoot their magic at the dragon but it didn't work. The dragon bursts out fire again. The vehicle enters the castle. The dragon opens his mouth, reaching for the vehicle, making 3D effect. The door closes. The students tell you to hurry. All of a sudden, a bunch of dark crawlers come out of the ceiling. April shoots her magic at the crawler, making the crawler burn. A dark crawler jumps onto the vehicle and swings its claws, making 3D effect. Darlo makes magic, making the crawler burn. The crawlers start attacking but they all burn. Sam who suddenly shoots his magic at the vehicle, makes the vehicle fly out of the castle. The dragon, who was waiting started chasing it. The students throw flying books at the dragon. The dragon burns the books at the vehicle, making 3D effect. Darlo shoots his magic at the dragon which makes the dragon disappear. Sam and April congrats him. The students will say that their adventure was terrific. They wave goodbye and fly away. The ride ends. You will pull up the lap bar and exit out. You will put the 3D glasses in the bin. After Ride You can go to the Magic Cafe or the Magic Shop. Vehicle It looks like a wooden cart. It has only one row with four seats.